


The last cigarette

by VigilanzaCostante



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilanzaCostante/pseuds/VigilanzaCostante
Summary: Pansy is irreverent and has nothing left to lose, Ginny has never been afraid.Four drabbles, Ginny/Pansy"I replied with a dismissive, bitterly amused laugh. You tilted your head with a questioning look, clear as you are in the moves you make.- I have no one, no one to shock, no judgement to worry about. Do you? -"
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 4





	The last cigarette

“Look at that, Pansy Parkinson being beguiled by a silly Muggle habit.”  
Your red Weasley hair was tied back in a high tail, you smiled at me in an malicious way, you froze me on the spot, dumbfounded.  
I had heard of your boldness, I had grasped your beauty, but our houses preceded us, our friendships surrounded. It was a given: I had to hate you and you had to hate me. We couldn't be friends.  
"If you tell anyone, gingerbread, I swear I'll make your next year a living hell."  
But you took my cigarette, evaporated it and left.  
[101 words]

On your wedding day I was there on behalf of my employer and caught you smoking in the back of what you call a house. You were beautiful but artificial, a ceramic doll ready to break at the first gust of wind. Certainly not the Ginevra I had longed to meet.  
"It's stress. Maybe I shouldn't get married."  
"Should you be saying that to a woman with a Quick-Quotes Quill?"  
"I kept a secret from you once, you owe me."  
But I took your cigarette, blew it out and left.  
[90 words]

"Weasley, it's interesting to find you in a ladies' bar. Be careful, you might run into some journalist looking for scandal."  
"I could say the same, Pansy."  
I replied with a dismissive, bitterly amused laugh. You tilted your head with a questioning look, clear as you are in the moves you make.  
"I have no one, no one to shock, no judgement to worry about. Do you?"  
You, in response, kissed me. Your lips were soft, womanly, but your manner was rough, direct, concise.  
I don't remember who left earlier that evening, but our mouths were too busy and there was no time for a cigarette.  
[106 words]

"I left him," you ran into my office to tell me, you smiled at me like you never had before.  
"Ginevra, I didn't ask you to do that."  
I didn't even finish saying that sentence I already knew I had hurt you. Your eyes blazed with anger and I was unable to speak. You often had that effect on me.  
"I didn't do it for you, but for me." And I knew it was true.  
There was a packet of cigarettes open on my desk, even though I hadn't smoked for months. I picked it up and flicked it away, a funny way for a coward to ask someone she loves to stay.  
[113 words]

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes:  
> I introduce myself first. I'm Matilde, I'm twenty years old and I was born and live in Italy. This story was written in Italian and I translated it only later to publish it here. I apologise for my English and I hope I have made my writing credible in translation as well.  
> This story is a gamble, for a number of reasons. First of all, I think that drabbles are absolutely the most difficult to write, I had the unfortunate idea to make them all in the second person and I threw myself headlong into a particular couple.  
> A few specifications:  
> 1) The title is a reference to Zeno Cosini and my beloved Italo Svevo. He must be turning in his grave to be quoted in this way. I had the time marked by the constant of cigarettes, and since I like to put literary references within my fanfiction, I thought it might fit.  
> 2) The first drabble is set, in my head, at some point in the sixth year. Ginny at Hogwarts is not only the female Weasley but she has become noticed and known for her prowess. I like the idea of Pansy noticing this, outside of the rancour between houses, during that very year.  
> 3) In this hypothetical post-war era, Pansy has clearly become a journalist, following in the footsteps of Rita Skeeter. Ginny, on the other hand, plays for the Holyhead Harpies but I didn't specify this as it was not functional to the story.  
> 4) Moreover, this story took part to the contest "A Ship for All Seasons" organized by LadyPalma on the EFP forum.  
> I hope you've enjoyed this drabble series and that this femslash pairing has intrigued you as much as it has me. Let me know what you think.  
> VigilanzaCostante


End file.
